Portable electronic devices having a port for interacting with other portable electronic devices have become well-known in the art. Examples of such devices have included laptop computers and electronic organizers having ports for auxiliary complementary devices, e.g., additional memory, a modem, or a selective call receiver. Typically, the two devices have been coupled to one another by a connecting cable, or by plugging the two devices directly together where compatible plug and socket arrangements have existed. Some coupling systems have used a substantially U-shaped carrier having a plurality of rails to hold the two devices tightly together.
A problem with the use of a connecting cable has been clutter and the inability of maneuvering the two portable devices as a physical whole--particularly when operated on one's lap. While the devices that plug directly together have solved the aforementioned problem to some extent, the miniature plugs and sockets often used have proved to be somewhat weak mechanically for maintaining coupling under all conditions of normal portable use. While the U-shaped carrier has obviated that problem to a fair extent, such carriers have tended to be somewhat difficult to use because of the relatively large force required for insertion and removal of the devices. Also, the U-shaped carrier does not accommodate devices having a complex geometry, e.g., a split hinge, along the rails for supporting the devices.
Thus, what is needed is a better way of mechanically and electrically coupling two portable electronic devices. A way that provides an easily maneuvered physical assembly having sufficient mechanical strength to endure all conditions of normal portable use without uncoupling is needed. An apparatus that provides a system that can be easily assembled and disassembled by a user would be highly desirable.